


50 Random Dialogue Prompts

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Collection of Bryce x MC oneshots
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Couple Goals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a list of 50 random dialogue prompts on Tumblr, and here are the Bryce x MC requests compiled. Prompts in bold.

“Are you purposely this distracting?” Bryce asks, watching Casey do donkey kicks from the gym mirror as he sits on a weight bench, dumbbells clasped loosely in his hands. 

Casey continues to count out 25 before switching legs. “As a surgeon, I would have thought you wouldn’t be so easily distracted Dr. Lahela.” 

“You only do sexy exercises.” Bryce insists as she switches to squats. 

“You think everything is sexy.” Casey retorts. 

“Only when it’s something you’re doing.” Bryce replies, throwing in a flirtatious wink when Casey meets his gaze in the mirror.

She smiles before shaking her head, getting back to her workout. Tuesdays may be for ‘The Boys’, but Thursday mornings are for what Bryce now refers to as ‘Couple Gains’. 

Bryce does a couple of bicep curls before he gets a better idea. “Hey Case, let me bench press you.”

“No way. Not trying to get injured, even if we are conveniently at a hospital.” Casey replies. 

“Come on, you know I would never drop you. You’re precious cargo. _Pleeease_?” He throws in the puppy eyes he knows she can’t resist. 

She sighs in mock irritation, abandoning her squats and walking over. “If you drop me, I’m breaking up with you.” She announces. 

Bryce lies back, lifting his palms for her to lie back on. “Noted.” 

Casey tentatively lies back, crossing her legs and engaging her core so she’s stiff. 

Bryce effortlessly does the first 5 reps, lowering and then lifting Casey back up smoothly. On the sixth, he pretends to falter, and Casey moves precariously in the air. 

“That’s not funny Bryce!” Casey yelps, correcting herself in mid-air so she doesn’t fall. “I know you did that on purpose.”

“I didn’t!” Bryce insists, completing another rep slowly. 

“You did, and you better not drop me.”

“You wouldn’t actually break up with me. You love me.” Bryce replies, pausing with Casey high in the air again.

“You’ll find out if you do it again.” Casey retorts. 

“I _know_ you wouldn’t. You’d miss me. And my talented hands.”

“ **Do it again. I dare you.** You’ll find out. **”** Casey threatens. 

Bryce thinks it over, before pushing her out of his hands.

“Bryce!” Casey yelps as she falls, but of course he doesn’t let her hit the ground. He pushed with enough force for her to twist slightly and land on top of him. It knocks the wind out of him a little, but it’s worth it for the look on her face. 

“Are we broken up?” He asks, hands wandering over her body, thumb dipping in under the elastic of her leggings. 

Casey rolls her eyes, about to make a clever retort, but then trails off into a moan as Bryce shows her _exactly_ why she’d miss his talented hands if she did follow through on her threat.


	2. Greece Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in bold.

Casey giggles as she stumbles and almost falls on the cobblestone of the Greek steps leading back to their Airbnb. “This is a safety hazard. The restaurant should not have let us leave brunch this drunk on foot.”

“Agreed. And I can’t fall and hurt my hands, they’re my livelihood.” Bryce emphasizes by holding his hands up toward the sun, fingers outstretched to display each. The sunlight reflects off his new golden wedding band.

Casey smiles, hip bumping him playfully so he’ll look at her instead of his hands, which he seems to be drunkenly mesmerized by. “If we just take a seat on these steps until the world stops spinning, do you think everyone is going to judge us as obnoxious American tourists?”

Bryce takes a seat immediately, pulling Casey down into his lap as she laughs. He kisses the back of her shoulder, and then places a series of kisses across her neck. “Obnoxious American _honeymooners,_ which is even worse.” He adds.

Casey twists in his lap so she can look at him. “I love you husband.” She says, followed by a quick kiss.

“I love you more wifey.” Bryce insists, placing a kiss to the bridge of her nose, and then capturing her lips.

“Why do you have to make everything a competition? I love you the most.” Casey retorts.

“I love you more than surgery. And I’d cover a free clinic shift for you.” Bryce continues to escalate.

 **“It’s hard to look at you directly. It’s kind of like staring at the sun.”** Caseyreplies.

“Ooh that’s a good one babe. And super true. I am really hot.” Bryce quips.

Casey laughs, used to his ego by now. “Can’t top that, can you?”

“Of course I can. **I would die for you. You know that, right**?” Bryce replies.

Casey pouts, unable to think of anything to top that. “I would prefer you not do that. Life would be a lot less fun without you.” Casey retorts after a long silence.

Bryce smiles, and as usual, it is a little blinding and hard to look at. “I’m not planning on going anywhere for a looong time. We’ve got to make insanely pretty and smart babies and then watch them grow up.” Bryce promises, sealing the promise with another kiss.


	3. Hike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in bold.

Casey places her hands on her knees, leaning over as she tries to catch her breath. She wore her cutest workout clothes, but she’s sweating profusely so she’s sure she looks a mess.

She looks up ahead to where Bryce has stopped to wait for her. Unlike herself, he still looks amazing. He ditched his shirt a while ago, and now he’s practically glistening like the cover of some romance novel.

Seeming to sense that she’s not capable of catching up, he walks back down the mountain to her side.

“You okay?” He asks, dripping some of his water down her neck to cool her down.

 **“When you said I wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, this is _definitely_ not what I had in mind.” **Casey grumbles.

Bryce laughs, crouching so they’re at the same level. “Who doesn’t love a refreshing hike?”

“Refreshing? This is like a 90 degree incline and we’ve been hiking for 2 hours. How are you not dying?” Casey questions.

Bryce shrugs. “I do a lot of hiking. It’s built up my stamina.”

“Ethan’s right. You really are a freak.” Casey retorts, slowly standing back up.

“The view at the top is so worth it, I promise Babe. Want me to carry you?” Bryce offers.

Casey scoffs, flabbergasted that he could even do that. “How much further?”

“We’re almost there.” He promises.

“Then I’ll walk. I want the sense of accomplishment from walking up this whole damn mountain.”

Bryce smiles, drawing her in for a kiss despite how sweaty she is. “That’s my girl.”

“You can carry my backpack though.” Casey quickly takes the heavy pack off, handing it over.

Bryce slips it over the opposite shoulder from where he’s carrying his own pack, and then laces their fingers. “Let’s go.”

They clearly have very different definitions of almost, because it’s another half hour before they make it to the apex. But Bryce was right. The view of Boston’s suburbs is incredible.

Casey leans back into Bryce’s embrace as they look out into the horizon. “Is there an aerial gondola that brings us back down the mountain?” Casey asks hopefully.

“No, we have to walk.” Bryce answers.

Casey sighs. “I thought you were going to say that.”


	4. Like You Mean It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in bold

It’s still a little weird to Casey, walking through Edenbrook openly holding Bryce’s hand. They were messing around for so long, with no definitive relationship label, sneaking into on-call rooms and supply closets, that being open with their relationship feels foreign, strange.

But they’re not getting any weird glances. No one seems surprised to see that the two doctors are dating. Maybe they weren’t as subtle about their hook ups as Casey thought. Or no one cares about her dating life, which seems more likely.

Bryce stops in the middle of the atrium, turning to face her. “Well, this is where we part for the work day.” Bryce notes, leaning in for a goodbye kiss.

Casey kisses him chastely, quickly pulling away.

Bryce frowns, leaning back in. “ **Come on, I know you can do better than that. Kiss me like you mean it.”**

“We’re at work.” Casey reminds him.

“So? You know we’ve done way more than _kiss_ at work.” He teases with a wink.

Casey swats at him as he laughs. “Not in _public.”_ Caseyargues.

“Well, now that we’re Facebook official I think I deserve public make out sessions. It’s not like you have anything to be embarrassed about. I mean, you get to make out with _me.”_ Bryce teases, tightening his grip on her when she playfully tries to get away.

“Now I’m obligated _not_ to make out with you, just to keep your ego somewhat in line.”

“I can’t go to work until you give me a real kiss. With tongue. There are lives on the line Casey.” Bryce insists.

Casey feigns an irritated sigh before giving him a _real_ kiss. “Satisfied?”

Bryce smirks, giving her one more quick kiss before pulling away. “For now.”


	5. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in bold

Bryce stumbles when she momentarily lets go of him to lock the door of the penthouse. 

He smiles drunkenly at her as he rights himself, looking pretty proud of himself for not falling. 

Casey shakes her head, but she’s smiling fondly at him. “ **You are a drunk mess.** ”

“If I’m drunk on anything, as the great Beyonce Giselle Knowles-Carter once said, **I’m just drunk in love with you**.” He plants a kiss to her forehead as she places her arm back around him, leading him to her room. 

“Nah, you are absolutely wasted.” Casey insists. 

“I’m definitely not that drunk. I’ll prove it to you in a minute by totally getting an erection and then blowing your mind all night.” Bryce promises. 

Casey laughs, but quietly since they’re passing by Sienna’s room. “There’s no way. You had so much vodka.”

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way.” Bryce insists, complete with flirty wink, that looks more like a slow blink in his drunken condition. 

Casey opens her door, and helps Bryce over to the bed before she returns to lock it, slipping into bed beside him. “Goodnight.” she says, rolling over away from him. 

“Hey! Not goodnight.” Bryce interjects, kissing her neck and shoulder. “Tell me what you want. Anything you want.” He whispers seductively.

That gets Casey’s attention. “Nothing is too kinky?” She asks tentatively. 

“The kinkier….the better.” Bryce replies, teeth dragging lightly down her throat. 

Casey rolls back over to face him, and he pulls her towards him. “ **I….I…I can’t even say it out loud**.” Casey admits, lowering her gaze demurely. 

Bryce grasps her chin, forcing her to look at him. “ **Then whisper it in my ear.”** Bryce replies. 

Casey leans forward, whispering exactly what she wants into his ear. He’s smiling broadly when she pulls away. “We can do that.” He promises. He rolls her onto her back, and starts kissing down her body. 

Casey’s eyes close in anticipation as his teeth clasp onto the elastic of her panties, dragging them down. And then, he suddenly stops. 

Casey opens her eyes, looking down at him. “Bryce?” 

She flops back down onto the bed, disappointed. He passed out, and he’s snoring soundly at the foot of her bed. 


	6. Anniversary Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in bold

Bryce sets out the candle, and then takes a step back to admire his handiwork. Homemade romantic dinner, check. 

Usually, he and Casey frequently eat out. Or order in. But he thought it would be nice to do something different for the one year anniversary of when they finally became official. And what could show his love better than a homemade meal?

Ahh, he almost forgot the wine. He bought a nice expensive bottle. He takes it out of the fridge and sets it on the counter. 

Just then, his doorbell rings. He opens the door for Casey, leaning in for a quick kiss before taking her coat as she walks in. “Perfect timing baby.” He praises. 

“You know me, super punctual. Something smells really good.” Casey notes, wandering into the kitchen. 

Food is set up on several serving platters, all looking instagram worthy. “Wow, you did this? It looks like something straight out of Hells Kitchen, but you know, towards the end of the season when they’ve learned about presentation.” Casey praises.

“You know I’m all about presentation.” Bryce replies with a wink. “Fill a plate and meet me at the table.”

When they’ve both added a little bit of everything to their plates, they sit at the small table with their meals. “Bon appetite!” Bryce cheers, as they both take a bite. 

Both of their faces screw up at the awful taste. 

“Ughh!” Bryce shouts, spitting out what’s in his mouth into his napkin. “What did I do?!”

Since Bryce gave her permission by spitting his out, Casey spits her’s too. “You didn’t taste it as you went?!”

“No! I was hoping for a pleasant surprise!” Bryce admits, quickly opening the wine so they can chase down the terrible taste of the food. He pours Casey’s glass first, and then quickly downs his own. At least the wine is good. 

“ **You have many talents, but cooking isn’t one of them**. But I still love you Bryce. And it’s the thought that counts.”

“Well, we have wine. And I can order a pizza.” Bryce suggests. 

“That sounds great. And after the pizza, I can show you my anniversary present. You can consider it dessert.” 


	7. Locker Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in bold

Casey riffles through her locker after her first long, exhausting shift since returning to Edenbrook from visiting home for New Year’s. It had been nice to see her parents and brother, but given that she could only get 4 days off, flying all the way to San Francisco from Boston might not have been the best idea. With the long flight and jet lag, she doesn’t exactly feel refreshed from her vacation. 

A familiar pair of arms wraps around her from behind. He smells like the gym’s body wash from his post workout shower. **“God I missed you.”** Bryce breathes into her curls, squeezing her slightly closer as he inhales the scent of her distinctive shampoo. 

“I was only gone for four days.” Casey reminds him, hands coming up to rest on his, her thumb softly stroking his hand. 

“Felt like four _months_.” Bryce whines. 

Casey chuckles. “You’re so dramatic.”

“I just really like you. Seeing you is the highlight of my day.”

“Aww, that’s really sweet.” Casey returns, twisting in his embrace so she can face him. She leans up onto her tiptoes to place a long, teasing kiss to his lips. She bites his bottom lip not-so-gently before pulling away. “Well, have a good shift.” Casey says before she attempts to leave his arms, but he doesn’t loosen them. 

“You don’t get to kiss me like that, get me all excited, and then just _dip.”_ Bryce argues. 

“I’m going home, where I’m going to sleep for like 13 hours.” Casey retorts. “Not my fault you’re on overnights.” She attempts to free herself of his embrace once again. He momentarily loosens his arms, and she starts to slip away, but then he catches her and pulls her back against his strong chest. 

“Come on Bryce, let me go. **You can be so annoying sometimes**.” Casey grumbles, pinching at his arm. 

“Ouch!” Bryce complains, although that couldn’t have actually hurt him. “Bully.” He teases, releasing her for real this time. “Sleep tight beautiful. Can I come over after my shift?”

Casey shakes her head. “I’m not waking up from my 13 hour nap to open the door for you.” 

Bryce grins, stepping closer to her. She tries to back up, but runs into her locker. “I’ll make it _more_ than worth your while.” He promises, hand trailing down her body seductively. 

Casey gulps as she meets his sultry gaze. “Okay.” She breathes out softly, watching Bryce’s grin widen. 


	8. Bowling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in bold

Casey checks her watch, tapping her foot impatiently as she waits on the bench outside the bowling alley. Bryce is a little late for their first real date. 

Despite the fact that they’ve been hooking up for months, they have yet to go on an actual date. It’s partly because they work crazy hours. But when their days off aligned for the first time in months, Bryce insisted that he was taking her out, on a real date.

She spots him turning the corner, a single rose clasped loosely in his hand. He smiles when he spots her, jogging the last few steps over. She stands, and he hugs her. She instinctively buries her face into his chest. Bryce gives the best hugs. 

He pulls away a little, expression serious. “Casey Valentine, will you accept this rose?” 

She can’t help but roll her eyes as she accepts the flower. “One, that’s _Dr._ Casey Valentine. And two, mock The Bachelor all you want, I know you’re secretly super invested.”

“I’m just invested in the quality time on the couch with my favorite girl.” Bryce counters, pulling her in close again and kissing her. 

It’s a long time before he detaches his lips from her’s and takes a step back, taking in her outfit. 

**“Why are you looking at me like that?”** Casey asks, a little uncomfortable at his scrutiny.

“ **That skirt is _very_ short. **Are you going to be able to bowl in that without flashing the whole alley? **”** He questions. 

“It’s not _that_ short.” Casey argues. “And I didn’t take you for the jealous type Lahela.”

“I’m not jealous, everybody in there would be jealous of _me_ if they get a peek.” Bryce retorts, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Casey laughs, moving to playfully hit his chest.

He intercepts her hand, raising it to his lips before kissing her palm, and then each finger before lacing their hands together. She smiles up at him, and he grins back. “Let’s go.” He announces, leading her inside. 

Casey tugs down her skirt a little. She actually hadn’t considered that she’d need to bend over to bowl. He makes a good point. “Can I borrow your sweater to wrap around my waist?” She questions. 

“ **Geez, you’re so needy**.” Bryce playfully complains, but he quickly strips off his sweater and hands it to her. 


	9. Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts in bold

Bryce gently kisses Casey’s neck as she reaches the top of her squat press. She does her best to ignore him, focused on her workout. When she squats again, he moves back slightly, and this time when she comes up, he presses a quick kiss to the top of her head, carefully avoiding the weighted bar.

“You’re supposed to be spotting me, not kissing me.” Casey reminds him as she reracks the weight.

Bryce draws her into his arms, thumbs digging into the curves of her hips over her elastic shorts. “I can multitask.” He insists, capturing her lips this time.

Casey pulls away several minutes later, when both their lips are kiss swollen. “Time for cardio.” Casey suggests, attempting to get them back on track. She can tell what Bryce is about to say by the sultry look in his eyes, so she quickly interrupts. “Not _that_ kind of cardio _._ You know Bryce, you’re the one who offered to be my personal trainer, and you’re not doing that great of a job.”

Bryce pretends to be wounded by that critique. “Well for someone who’s not paying for personal training, you have a lot of complaints.” He teases. “But fine, I can be ‘personal trainer Bryce’ instead of ‘friends with benefits Bryce’ while we’re in the gym.”

“Thank you.” Casey returns, stretching her quads. “So, what should I do?”

Bryce grabs a white erase marker from the ledge of the gym whiteboard, uncapping it and writing a workout circuit down.

“Start with the warm-up. 50 jumping jacks, 10 burpees, and I want _good_ pushups, 50 crunches, and then run in place.”

As Casey gets started on that, Bryce hooks his phone up to the gym sound system. He navigates to his ‘Beast Mode’ playlist. ‘Eye of the Tiger’ blares from the speakers.

He joins Casey on the floor when she reaches crunches, setting a fast but doable pace for her to match. “Alright, feeling warm?” He asks when she completes the warm-up.

Casey wipes sweat from her forehead. She’s already tired. “Very warm.” She answers.

“Then you’re ready for lunges. Across the room and back.” Bryce instructs. The playlist switches from ‘Can’t Touch This’ to ‘I believe I Can Fly’, and Casey scrunches her nose in distaste.

“Is this Spotify?” She asks as they both start the lunges.

“No, I made the mix.” Bryce informs her.

She turns her head to look at him, “ **This is your playlist? Wow, you have terrible taste**.”

“Hey! This playlist is designed for maximum motivation.” Bryce defends.

“More like maximum corniness. What’s next? ‘Physical’ by Olivia Newton John?”

Bryce reaches the end of the room and turns to do lunges back the other way. “Of course not. ‘Physical’ is after ‘Pump up the Jam’.” He explains, smiling as Casey laughs.


End file.
